familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oconee County, Georgia
Oconee County is a county located in the northeastern part of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 32,808. The county seat is Watkinsville. Oconee County is included in the Athens-Clarke County, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Oconee County was created from the southwestern part of Clarke County in 1875 by the Georgia General Assembly. The new county was created to satisfy southwestern Clarke County residents' demand for their own county after the county seat was moved from Watkinsville to Athens by the General Assembly in 1872. It is named for the river flowing along part of its eastern border.Oconee County Chamber of Commerce, "History of Oconee County" The county was ranked as the third-best rural county to live in by Progressive Farmer magazine in 2006. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. The entirety of Oconee County is located in the Upper Oconee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 29 * U.S. Route 78 * U.S. Route 78 Business * U.S. Route 129 * U.S. Route 129 Business * U.S. Route 441 * U.S. Route 441 Business * State Route 8 * State Route 10 * State Route 10 Loop * State Route 15 * State Route 24 * State Route 24 Business * State Route 53 * State Route 186 * State Route 316 * State Route 422 Adjacent counties *Clarke County (north) *Oglethorpe County (east) *Greene County (southeast) *Morgan County (south) *Walton County (west) *Barrow County (northwest) National protected area * Oconee National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 32,808 people, 11,622 households, and 9,346 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 12,383 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 88.4% white, 5.0% black or African American, 3.1% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 2.0% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 19.9% were English, 14.7% were American, 13.3% were Irish, and 12.2% were German. Of the 11,622 households, 43.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.4% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 19.6% were non-families, and 16.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.81 and the average family size was 3.16. The median age was 39.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $74,352 and the median income for a family was $85,371. Males had a median income of $57,303 versus $39,375 for females. The per capita income for the county was $34,271. About 6.3% of families and 7.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.1% of those under age 18 and 8.4% of those age 65 or over. In 2012, the Wisconsin Population Health Institute ranked Oconee County as one of the top 3 healthiest counties in Georgia. The study ranked the county second in the state in "Overall Health Factors" and third in "Overall Health Outcomes." Government Oconee County is governed by a four-member Board of Commissioners, which holds legislative power. The Board is led by a separately-elected Chairman, who holds executive power. The Board is vested with budget and taxing authority, ordinance making authority, and control of county property, roads and facilities. The chairman and all members of the board are elected from at-large districts (called "posts") to staggered terms of four years.Board Of Commissioners section of Oconee County website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. The Chairman of the Board is the county's Chief Executive Officer who, in consultation with the Commissioners, appoints officers and staff as needed to administer the responsibilities of the Board. The current members of the Board are: *'Chairman': John Daniell *'Post 1': Mark Thomas *'Post 2': Chuck Horton *'Post 3': W.E. "Bubber" Wilkes *'Post 4': Mark Saxon The judicial branch of government is administered through the Georgia court system as a part of the 10th Judicial District, Western Circuit.Official website of the 10th Judicial District of Georgia, Western Circuit Primary law enforcement services in the portion of the county outside the City of Watkinsville are provided by the Sheriff's office. (Law enforcement within the Watkinsville City Limits is the jurisdiction of the Watkinsville Police Department.)2011 Official Oconee County Newcomer's Guide Last accessed 2012-04-04. The office of Sheriff is an elected position; since 1992, the office has been held by Scott Berry. Berry is also the current President of the Georgia Sheriff's Association.Board of Directors section of Georgia Sheriff's Association official website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. Education Oconee County School District The Oconee County School District provides education for grades pre-school to twelve and consists of six elementary schools, two middle schools, and two high schools.Georgia Board of Education, Retrieved June 24, 2010. The district has 361 full-time teachers and over 5,615 students.School Stats, Retrieved June 24, 2010. Private Schools There are currently three private schools located in the county. They are: * Westminster Christian AcademyFounding Principles section of Westminster Christian Academy website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. * Prince Avenue Christian SchoolWho we are section of Prince Avenue website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. * Athens AcademyHistory section of Athens Academy website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. Colleges and Universities The University of North Georgia maintains a satellite campus near Watkinsville. It was a Gainesville State College campus until the 2012 merger of Gainesville State College with North Georgia College and State University.History of GSC section of Gainesville State College website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. Media There is one weekly-published newspaper in Oconee County: The Oconee Enterprise. Oconee Patch is a community website offering daily news and events. Cox Media Group also operates a radio broadcast facility on Tower Place in northeast Oconee County. Four radio stations are operated from this facility:Athens location information, Cox Media Group website. Last accessed 2012-04-04. *WNGC 106.1 FM *WGMG 102.1 FM (Magic 102.1) *WPUP 100.1 FM (Power 100.1) *WRFC 960 AM (The Ref) Communities *Bishop *Bogart *Eastville *Farmington *North High Shoals *Watkinsville Notable residents *Country Music Star and Pro Golfer Colt Ford *Country Music Star John Berry See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Oconee County, Georgia References External links * Oconee County Tourism Official Website Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Oconee County, Georgia Category:Athens – Clarke County metropolitan area Category:1875 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1875